Souta's Best friend
by Kitsune Of The UnderWorld
Summary: [On Hold] Souta is dating Kikyo and he's not the same Big Brother Kagome remembers. He tears her down just to make Kikyo happy. And Kagome could careless, but what happens if Souta's Best Friend helps her through her time of need...
1. Souta!

1**Souta's** **Best Friend**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha (cries) but ill get over it**

**This is my first fanfic, so plz be gentle!!**

**Note: Souta is older than Kagome in this one and it's in the present day. None of the feudal(sp?) era stuff happened but this is a crossover with FullMetal Alchemist**

**Summary: Souta is dating Kikyo and he's not the same Big Brother he used to be. He's mean and constantly tears Kagome down just to make Kikyo happy. Kagome just doesn't seem to care anymore, but what if Souta's best friend can help her through her time of need? Kag/Sess pairing**

**Chapter 1**

**Souta!**

Kagome walked home from the first day of school, her black and white skater shoes crunching dirt and fallen leaves as she glided along. She was wearing a beautiful black and white spider corset with black parachute pants that covered her shoes nicely and just barely resisted dragging on the ground. Over her corset was a Slipknot hoodie and on her head was a Korn hat. She had two chains linking one belt loop. One flowed to her back pocket and the other one was in her front pocket, both on her right side.

Her wrists bore what they called the 'Sex' bracelets but she just calls them bracelets. Hers were the color of white, black, and green. She wore necklaces as well. Two had black strings that were very thick, and two that were silver chains. One of the black strings was a choker and it had a silver dragon claw gripping a green sphere. Next in line was a silver chain that had a chrome skeleton with giant black bat wings looking to wrap around him. The next one was the last silver one that had a 5 pointed star in the middle of a circle. Finally, the last one was the other black string that was another silver dragon claw only this one was gripping a solid black sphere.

Her eyes were the color of blue violet and was discreetly outlined in black eyeliner, making them stand out nicely against her natural pale complection. Her black hair had this beautiful blue sheen to it in the sunlight, but in a dim lighting it had this red-ish tint to it and it was slightly wavy. At the moment she couldn't hear the crunching of her shoes for she was listening to her I-Pod that was her sweet 16th birthday present from her mom.

Kagome Higurashi is a junior this year and she was proud of it! She'd been slacking off for a good, maybe, 2 years before she decided to buckle down and actually want to go to college. Her friends, Sango and Miroku were both heading off to Harvard University when they graduate here. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't admit their feelings to one another. They clearly loved each other, anybody could see it with their actions or just by looking into their eyes whenever they turned to each other...whether or not to yell or argue about Miroku being such a lecher, it didn't matter. You could tell either way.

Kagome's other best friend was Inuyasha! She had once thought that she was in love with him and his cocky attitude but that was way before she met his older brother Sesshomaru. Sure people say they look the same but Kagome can tell who looked more godly than the other. Of course her shy answer would be...Sesshomaru

Just the mention of his name in her mind made her blush, though no matter how hard she tried to fight it down..it just wouldn't leave. It felt permanent when she was around him and he decided to tease her..for some odd reason. As she continued to walk towards her home, Korn Did My Time playing in her ears, she remember something. 'Damn! Mom and Rocco left today for their honeymoon..that's right. Shit!! I totally forgot about that.'

Her mom has been remarried to Kagome's awesome history teacher named Rocco Sharp. He was one hot Irish man with black hair long enough to fall into his deep emerald eyes. He'd had a very rough past, one that he didn't want to share till he felt VERY comfortable with them..which didn't take long cuz of how long she's known him. He'd been her history teacher for 2 years and counting and she had found every chance to talk to him. He's a harley man and he left his bike in her hands!! Though she has never driven one, she'd watched him and she knew exactly how to drive it, if she wanted to get on the beauty.

The minute her mom and Rocco had laid eyes on each other at Kagome's school conference, she could see the connections to their souls indicating that they were soul mates and that initiated Kagome's match making plan!! They had gotten married 4 months after the continuous dating's and what not. Kagome was not naive, she knew what the 2 did when they 'went to bed' or went out to hang with their friends. Each time she 'went to bed' she'd laugh at the sounds coming from her moms room. 'And they thought they were quiet!' she snickered evilly as she walked up the shrine stairs.

Looking towards the god tree when she got to the top, she bowed and said the prayer that came naturally to her as she did this everyday when she came home from somewhere. It made her feel so safe when she came home, that she just couldn't help being grateful to the age tree.

Turning, she went to the door to the house and opened it, already knowing that Souta was home by the school bag that belonged to Kikyo that was sitting just outside the door. Scrunching her nose up in distaste, she walked in, not taking her shoes off because they were hers, so she was defiantly not going to take them off and leave them down here where Kikyo could get them.

She was such a wanna be that it was laughable. She died her hair peroxide blond thinking it would make her look smarter and more delectable when really, it made her look even more clueless. The people at school had always said that Kikyo and her had looked alike but Kagome knew it wasn't true. Sure Kikyo had the more feminine body, the giant curves, and big bodacious boobs but Kagome could careless for those prospects of the body. She had a great body that was able to move fast, and dodge anything thrown at her. She wasn't clumsy, quiet the contrary, she was very graceful due to long years in ballet just so she could be a skateboarder..to which she is. She'd rather have this body then have to one where the guys only hang out with you because of said body and to maybe get laid.

She had so many guy friends it wasn't even funny, and it was mostly because of the fact that she wasn't like all the other slut's in school..one naming Kikyo as one. Kagome walked into the living room to find Souta sitting on the coffee table, Kikyo between his legs watching him play the playstation2 and Sesshomaru sitting in the arm chair, blatantly ignoring everyone but her as his eyes were focused on her being right when she walked into the room.

She had to say that his eyes had to be one of the best things of his being. Such a soul searching molten gold that was so much different than Inuyasha's who had copper specks in his if you look close enough. Sesshomaru's hair was a deep pure silver, whereas Inuyasha had some gray and dull silver streaks in his. Not only that, Sesshomaru held a very cold mask over his face and emotions while Inuyasha just shouted his out to the world.

Today, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a giant white dog on both the front and the back and his spike bracelet on his right arm. His maroon tattoos and his blue crescent moon standing out against his slightly pale complection and his silver hair hanging over his left shoulder. His pants looked new as they had no holes in the knees nor any mud stains. He was just sitting there, gazing at her in a secret way.

Reluctantly, Kagome turned her gaze away from the god in her favorite arm chair to her brother who was letting Kikyo play the game. Upon closer inspection, Kagome could see that the game was called Grand Theft Auto 3 and that she was sucking at it so hard-core. Her brother had turned prep ever since he met Kikyo and started dating her. He never went skateboarding or roller blading with Kagome anymore because he was to busy going shopping with Kikyo and her equally stupid friends that thought of Kikyo as an idol.

Her brother wore white or even pink just because SHE didn't like black nor red. She didn't even like horror movies, so Souta was forced to watch sappy romance movies. To tell the truth, Kagome didn't mind a good sappy movie every once in a while, but daily? Come on! That's like as tedious as washing the dishes!! Serves him right though..ever since he and Kikyo have been dating it's like Souta doesn't even know that she's his sister anymore.

He treats her like a servant that's suppose to obey his every word or she'd get the shit kicked out of her. He has never laid a hand on her before, but he continuously threatens to and with him on the basketball, football, and soccer teams, she was scared of him, though she'd never allow him to see that.

"Hey you. Yeah, the girl standing there like a moron." Kikyo snapped at her, rudely bringing her from her thoughts. She thought for a moment that she heard a slight growl come from Sesshomaru but when she looked over at him, he looked emotionless.

"What, Kikyo?" Kagome asked dully.

"Get me your guitar, will you." Not even a question! Why does she do that? Its not a question!

"No. Go buy your own, you rich bitch!" Kagome snarled. "Last time I checked you couldn't even hold a guitar right let alone play it."

"I told you to never call Kikyo a bitch, Kagome." Came her 'brother's' cold voice. "Respect her. She's older than you."

"Yeah and I could kick her ass any day. You know this Souta. Keep a tight rein on her, she might not have a mouth to give u pleasure with if she keeps talking like that to me." Kagome responded, before turning away and catching a glimpse of Sesshomaru's eyes. They held quiet admiration and something else.


	2. Taking Care

**Souta's Best Friend**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha nor FullMetal Alchemist (who will be showing up in the next chapter!)**

**'thoughts'**

**"talking" (obviously)**

**Note: Souta is older in this one, Kikyo's a whore (wait why am I saying that? Everyone already knows that!!)**

**Summary: Too lazy to care about repeating it. If you want to read it the just go back to the main page and do it!! I'm too lazy!!**

**Chapter 2**

Her attention was snapped over to a snickering Kikyo, only to notice her brother was no longer there. She felt violent, shallow breathing sink below her neck and seep into her very bones as she slowly turned around to find her brother looming over her. And, boy, he looked pissed!

As if in slow motion, Kagome watched as Souta raised his hand and backhanded her so hard that the force threw her into the wall, the momentum making pictures that were hanging there fall around her now slumped form. Sesshomaru was standing and kneeling down by Kagome before anyone could blink. There was a crack in the wall that ran all the way up to the ceiling and all dead silence was broken by Kikyo's hysterical laughter. It sounded worse than witch's evil cackle and almost made Sesshomaru's ears bleed.

Kagome mechanically stood up and dusted herself up, her spirit broken. He had finally hit her. After all his threats he had finally hit her just because she was who she was. He used to always stand up for her and threaten others to be nice to her or he'd them up himself. There's no possible way this is her brother. She gazed up at him to see the shocked expression lingering there before it turned into a malicious grin.

"I told you not to call Kikyo a bitch, or disobey her, Kagome. You knew I would do that someday." He scowled down at his so-called sister as the tears coursed down her cheeks, the one having a gigantic bruise already forming glimmered mercilessly.

Turning around, Kagome slowly assessed the damage before clapping her hands once. She placed them on the wall and electricity shot out, quickly fixing it before she put the pictures back on the wall. As quietly as she came, she left, walking up to her room that was up the stairs and down to the right, leaving a laughing Kikyo, a satisfied Souta, and a livid Sesshomaru. Feeling hollow beyond belief, she walked into her room before shutting the door quietly behind her, being gratefully captured in the darkness that seems to be her life lately.

Gazing happily around her room, she had to admit. The pink had dimmed the great concept of her walls. Now its as black as the shadows and there was these beautiful ivy green intricate patterns of her own design. The carpet is the most softest whites imaginable, letting her shoes sink deeply as if it was trying to suck her into the very depths of the carpet. Slipping her feet out of her shoes, she picked them up and placed them near her bed that was blanketed in an ivy green comforter. Among the ivy comforter was one of her pets. She's a gorgeous siamese kitty around the age of 5 months with scarily pretty sapphire eyes. Baby's fur was the color of white with strange black intricate patterns entwining together around her eyes, her being a demon kitty, she can turn into a giant saber cat. Laying beside Baby was a black and ivy green dragon by the name of Talon. He has breathtaking leaf green eyes and he also has these strange intricate black patterns against his ivy green scales that ended around his eyes. The last pet standing on its famous pride perch (lol say that 5 times fast!) with her endless pools of pearl red eyes staring worriedly at her master. Valken had black wings as strong as steel wrapped around her body and connected the other intricate patterns across from each other from opposite wings, before she spread them wide just to stretch and probably to show off more intricate patterns (notice she loves intricate patterns .)

Sighing in a depressed way, Kagome sat down on her almost too inviting, cloud soft bed and gazed around her very empty room. Its empty because she trains in her room. A while ago she had found this spell to make the inside of her room bigger, while the outside remained the same. Since she had wanted a place to train without on lookers she had transmutation circles all over her room, even some for her doors as they'd be a nuisance with fixing if she accidentally broke it. Closing her eyes, she rested her throbbing head in hers hands, feeling like have a well-deserved pity cry.

With the two jobs that she had, she was paid handsomely well, almost too well but she knew what she did was justice. She knew people at school often wondered why she was so cold and unbreakable when she was without her friends that were like a second family to her. But when they were there she was very nice and kind...to them anyway. not to the outsiders that had continuously been mean to her in grade school just because her taste in just about everything was different. She was cold now because she wouldn't be the well known Hell Heaven Assassin in secret of course and the Shadow Demon Alchemist if she wasn't. Dropping her hands to her knees, she gazed dully around her room, secretly wishing to have someone to let her lean on to his shoulder and cry without having them feeling disgusted the whole time.

Sighing, she stood up and walked toward a transmutation circle, clapped once and placed her hand in the middle of the circle. Immediately, her hand was engulfed in electricity once again and when it cleared, her kickass stereo system. Sleek chrome and pitch black, chest exploding speakers place all around the room. Placing a few CD's in the 100 CD changer, she rocked her head to the beat of Boogie Woogie Wu by ICP and just as she was about to crank her music up their was a knocking at her door, making her stiffen. Slowly, she unwound her aura and gently searched the one standing on the other side of the wooden barrier. Her body quickly relaxed when she figured it was Sesshomaru. They were prolly gonna go around the city tonight and 'help' the police with murderers and other such criminals so he probably just came to make sure they were on for tonight.

Letting a very unnoticeable smile grace her features, she used her mind to open the door and was surprised to find him standing there with bloody knuckles, a cut lip and a bungling blue eye. 'Well, what the fuck happened to him?' she asked herself, only quirking a brow in question as he closed the door behind him as he marched forward and cupped her face. He turned her head this way and that before he let some of his youki sink into her flesh, slowly and painlessly getting rid of the nasty black and purple bruise that was on her once unmarked face.

When she felt the pain ebbing away, she closed her eyes in sweet bliss. Bliss to have 'her' god near her, and the bliss of the throbbing finally stopping. When she opened her eyes, he was unnaturally close and seemed to be getting closer. She reached up and traced the still swelling eye and let her finger draw a circle around his closed eye, healing his own pain in return for him healing hers. But she moved that index finger to his lip and healed that before lifting his hands up to her eyes so she could see how badly they were in need of healing. not too bad, but she'd heal them anyway. She placed one hand over both of them and closed her eyes in quiet concentration. When she felt the torn flesh renew itself, she let her eyes travel back up to his intense gaze before...


	3. Enter The FullMetal Alchemist

**Souta's Best Friend **

**Disclaimer: Nope sadly enough I don't own Inuyasha nor FullMetal Alchemist..(pause) such a pity too!! they'd make awesome people to go skateboarding wit!! 3**

**note: alright well this may turn out to be weird because im doing this chapter on my school laptop so if something seems wrong let me know okay? Not to mention the fact that it prolly wont be too long 'cuz..I am in school here, and it's a little difficult to type wit teachers hanging over your shoulders. Plus my teach. would freak.**

**'thoughts or Baby talking' **

**Talon talking /Valken/ talking **

**Racap: remember now, Souta and Fluffy had gotten into a fight because Souta had dared laid a hand on his Kagome (fluffy: "Damn right! I should kill him..or not.") anyways, he decided to go up to Kagome's room and healed her face, but she healed him as well..now I wonder what's she's gonna do..she gonna step into his embrace or away?**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome averted her gaze and stepped back, feeling way to comfortable and safe in his embrace when she knew she should feel scared. She knew what he was capable of. Hell, she's his partner in crime. She soars in the sky with him and watches him kill any rouge demon, hanyou or human that does wrong. She walked to her bed, sat down and began to stroke Talon's scales absentmindedly. He yawned, stretched and rolled back up into a ball, basking in the attention she was giving him. "What are you doing up here? Why were you beaten up, and why the fuck are you up here when your suppose to be downstairs with Souta?"

"Souta is the one responsible for the blood on my person." He watched as her hand stopped moving and her downcast eyes widen before they moved up to his in surprise. he shifted uncomfortably, this was not something that was suppose to happen. "I had always thought it wrong when he started treating you lower than Kikyo when really it should be the other way around," He paused, listening to Kagome's small giggle before continuing on with a small smirk. "I tore into him for it. Especially after he hurt my partner. He threw the first punch, so I was just defending myself...though Kikyo was pretty disgusting..she was aroused by the whole thing."

Kagome scrunched her nose in distaste, though watching Sesshomaru fight always was a major turn on, which was why when they went out at night, she had to cover her scent with a barrier. She defiantly was not about to let him know what she thought about him. She lifted her unoccupied hand out to him and waited for him to stop gazing back and forth between her face and the hand waiting for his.

She smiled reassuringly and watched him come forward, a bit hesitant. When he placed his rough hand in her delicate one, she tugged on his arm to get him to kneel before her. When he complied, reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders a held onto him in a gentle hug. He tensed up, unused to getting this kind of affection before he loosened up and placed his own arms around her waist, pulling her to his body. He buried his nose into her hair to inhale her scent of Dragon's Blood insence and Lilies, her scent that always relaxed him when they fought against supposed evil. They both knew they didn't have to do that at night anymore. They could leave it up to the police now but it was a way they got to be together without the other one knowing their feelings for each other.

This was the only way they thought they could be around each other. She inhaled his male musky scent of pines and her favorite Axe deodorant body spray called Essence. She nuzzled his neck, missing the slight shiver that rolled down his spine. Souta's harsh voice torn the would-be couple away as Kagome launched herself into the far corner of her bed, frantically searching for the source of his voice. She curled up, bringing her knees to her chest and her hand in between her slightly parted knees, terribly wishing to be stronger than she was now. Talon, Baby, and Valken were all on edge, their never wavering gaze set on the door as Sesshomaru's claws were extended in the ready-attack position if her 'brother' came through the door.

He felt kagome lay her hand on his shoulder and untensed, knowing that he wasn't coming anywhere near the stairs. She stood up and said, "Don't worry guys, I think we just have company that's all." She smiled in a reassuring way and tapped each pet on their head, letting them know that everything is fine. She made her way towards the door, Sesshomaru following silently behind her. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it before looking over her shoulder and said.

"You guys, stay here. I don't want you anywhere near Souta any more. Do you know why?" They nodded and all laid back down as the door closed behind them. It was silent for a while before Baby spoke first.

'I think we should help her and Sesshomaru-sama get together quicker so that nobody gets hurt anymore.' Came her quiet and soft voice. Everyone was required to call Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-sama because his father owned the biggest company in all of Japan and he was next in line for the corporation, therefor the sama suffix at the end.

You know very well that we cannot interfere, Baby-san. We were warned of this coming earlier on, we were lucky that we had as much time as before due to the night raids they do. Valken reminded the both that were now staring in to the air.

/That still doesn't mean that we can't help our mom, Valken-san./ Talon's gruff voice reprimanded Valken for her stupidity to the subject. /We need to keep an eye her and Sesshomaru, that's all we can do for now./ He said, staring out the window.

Kagome walked slowly downstairs, Sesshomaru following quietly behind. When she made it to the bottom, she came face to face with Souta and his bleeding lip, broke hand and his swollen eye. "About damn time you get your lazy ass downstairs, girl." he snarled in her face, making one of the guests walking down the hall stop dead in his tracks. 'Is that Souta talking to his sister that way? When has this started?' He asked himself as he continued to listen in on the conversation on the other side of the wall. "Sorry I'm not at your beck and call, like Kikyo, Souta but some of us have a life, you know. What do you need?" She asked in the cold, dark voice she used when her and Sesshomaru prowled the night. "Colonial Mustang and Major Armstrong are here. How ' bout you make yourself useful and get them some drinks." He said before he left.

Major Armstrong walked into the hallway that Souta had just recently been and saw Kagome standing there, her face devoid of any emotion before her eyes landed on his person and she launched herself into his arms. "Major Armstrong!!! I'm so glad to see you. It's been so long!!!" She said, her voice muffled by his garments. "It's been far too long Shadow Demon Alchemist. We must see each other more often for more sparring. I don't get enough exercise with just the Elric brothers, though Ed has grown, surprisingly." he said softly, before letting her go.

"Is that 'spose to mean something, Major?" Came a deep, silky voice that sounded almost like Sesshomaru's. Kagome's eyes widened and she whirled around to stare up..yes up..at Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist.

"When-when the fuck did you get taller, Shorty?" Kagome stuttered, taking in the now short, spiky hair, the long red trench coat and the deep pools of his yellow-golden eyes.

"I don't think I need to be called shorty anymore..I can turn that nickname to you." He teased her, watching a very small blush tint her nose and cheeks.

"Not cool, Elric. Not cool!!!" She said, regaining her composure. She moved her way into the kitchen to get the visitors something to drink. Ed followed while Major Armstrong moved back into the living room. Sesshomaru looked between the 2 ways unsure which way to go.

"So. Did you miss me?" Ed asked, making her jump and almost drop the glass of ice filled water before his metal arm shot out and helped her get her grip back on to her cup. He had been standing behind her and now he was close enough to smell her hair. He took one step forward and pressed his chest to her back to nuzzle the same side of her neck that Sesshomaru had nuzzled and inhaled her scent.

A very low and dangerous growl erupted from the entrance to the kitchen and Ed looked up at Sesshomaru before he wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw blood red seeped into the corners of Sessomaru's eyes and his fangs elongate. "Sesshomaru." She said, here voice only slightly wavering as his eyes snapped over to her face. "This is Edward Elric, The Full Metal Alchemist." She swallowed when the growl didn't subside but only became more ferocious. "Ed, this is Sesshomaru Tashio...my..."


	4. The Kiss and Information

**Souta's Best Friend**

**Disclaimer: Nope ima cry cuz I don't own FullMetal nor Inuyasha!! waaaaaaaaaa-okay im fine now!!!**

**Note: Alrighty guys heres the drill! Souta's older than Kagome this time and he's dating Kikyo right? (booing heard in crowd) woah woah woah hold it hold it!! (silent suddenly)...awkward..anyways she's literally a whore..though we all already know that right? lol so then!! onto summary from last chapter...!**

**Summary from chappie 3: Sesshomaru and Kagome get cuddly and then Souta calls her downstairs. they have company ooo well looks like she gets cuddly with Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist. So as she introduces the two she gets to Sesshomaru and says he's her what..?**

**Chapter 4**

"My..boyfriend..yeah that's it..my boyfriend.." She murmured to herself as she felt his arm go slack around her waist. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly drained of the red aura to stare curiously at her. "Is that so, Kagome?" Ed asked, his voice still the deep seduction it had been when he had his arm around her. "Well then," he said, moving to stand in front of her to grip her hand and bring it to his lips, making the growling ressume as he tasted her flesh. He gazed up in to her eyes before releasing her hand and finishing his sentence. "I wish you two a happy coupling! That, and if he hurts you, I will personally gut him." He promised before he left the kitchen, chuckling along the way. 'So, now all he needs to do is admit his feelings before she does and everything will be smoother than they would have been if I didn't interfer.' Ed thought to himself as he sat down by Al who was now in a black armor suit so at night when they go around, nobody can see him.

Sesshomaru calmed himself down in time to see Kagome look quizzically where Ed had left. "What the hell was that all about?" She muttered. He had a feeling he knew just what that was about. He was making so that she told him what she wanted him to be and he was long over due to tell her what his feelings towards her was. His only question to that would be 'would she agree to let me court her?'

Kagome shrugged before going back and refilling the cups and replace the now melted ice with new cubes. Thinking back she had to admit, there was something Ed was up to and she just didn't know what that thing was...and it irked her to no end. She felt like screaming for Ed to get the hell back here and explain what the fuck was going on but that was until she turned and found Sesshomaru right in her face. She jumped and pressed herself very hard back into the counter that was against her. "Uh..Sesshomaru-sama what are you doing?..This position just kinda hurts, ya know?"

He didn't seem to hear a single word coming out of her mouth...though his eyes were watching every movement her lips made, which made her blush. He leaned his head down to skim his lips against hers for the barest of moments and had her fingers dig into the counter top. She just couldn't hold herself up anymore when his mouth claimed her so very slowly. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand cradled her neck as he deepened the kiss. She wound her arms around his shoulders, submitting to his hold. She let her fingers dive into the silky mass of his pure silver hair and purred in delight when he caressed her back. She moaned when he lifted her shirt up and let his hands roam her bare back. He licked her bottom lip and she gasped, giving him the opportunity to delve into the sweet cavern he'd always wanted to claim.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get the chance, for someone cleared their throat to get the awkward couples attention. Sesshomaru released her lips but made no move to release his hold on her person. He turned his head to see a hideous smiling Kikyo. He knew that it was suppose to be a seductive smile and it sent shivers of disgust down his spine. Everyone whose anyone knew that Kikyo had it in for the woman-child that was safely tucked in his arms. That and he knew that she was out to take anyone close to Kagome just to get back at her for something she had never done. Kagome stiffened in his embrace and he turned his gaze from Kikyo to 'his' Kagome and nuzzled her neck, whimpering just quietly enough for Kagome to hear. It had his desired affect. She relaxed fully in his arms and placed her head on his chest with a sigh of acceptance.

"Hmmmm. Well since you were taking so long with the drinks, I came to inform you that Mustang was getting very impatient." She sneered out, both trying to make it snotty and seductive for the beautiful man wrapped around the moronic little girl.

"That's Colonel Mustang, to the likes of you, girl." Said a deep throaty voice from behind her. She stiffened, whirled around, and narrowed her eyes at the man that had the nerve to disrespect her. Colonel Mustang stepped forward out of the dimly lite hallway into the blaring light of the kitchen to gaze at the couple still in their very cozy embrace. "Good evening, Shadow. I do hope we aren't interrupting anything." He snickered.

Kagome gasped and wiggled her way out of Sesshomaru's arms to bow. "Colonel Mustang. Its quite the honor to have you in our humble home." She straightened, only to feel Sesshomaru's warm arms wrap her in another possessive embrace and she willingly submitted to it, leaning into his chest. "Though, I am curious as to why the great Flame Alchemist is here." She continued, bringing her hands up to Sesshomaru's and entwining their fingers together, much to the dismay of the other so-called girl.

"Well I have some very important news concerning all the state alchemists that are still alive." Mustang said. "But, could we sit down first?" He gestured to the kitchen table and chairs.

"Oh I am so very sorry Colonel. Yes! Of course!" She was so embarrassed that she had forgotten her manners (Ha my email name!! I love it) and ushered everyone but Kinky-hoe to sit down. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap, causing her to blush as Ed walked in and sat next to her, pleased at the way Sesshomaru's arms automatically tightened his arms around Kagome's waist. Al came in a settled himself on the other side of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"My! Al? Is that you?" Kagome asked, slack jawed at the beauty of the new armor.

"Yes! Hello to you to Kagome! He said, with a smile in his voice.

She settled back into Sesshomaru's warm and safe embrace, sighing and closing her eyes. 'So what's this spose to mean? Does this mean Sesshomaru and I are dating? He is so confusing in his actions. First, hes all cold and quiet then suddenly he's all possessive and gentle. I hope he explains it to me.' She opened her eyes in time to see Major Armstrong make himself at home standing behind Mustang. "So Colonel, what are you doing here?" She asked, getting right to the business.

"We have an assassin among our state alchemist, the one we dubbed as Scar." He informed them, taking his hat off and laying it on the table. He took notice of the tightening of the male's arms around her waist and Kagome's eyes narrowing dangerously close to slits.

"Why have you started calling him Scar?" She dug deeper for more information, and wracked her brain for anything that might ring a bell in her subconscious, but it never came.

"Because he has a scar the shape of an 'X' on his forehead." Ed said, his eyes locked on something only he could see beyond the wall in front of him.

"What? You mean you've encountered him, FullMetal?" Kagome asked, stiffening her body and having her eyes zero in on Ed's person.

"Yes, and he was using some for of alchemy that shattered my auotmail and half of Al's body. It was unlike anything I have ever seen, yet I have encountered it, but..." He trailed off, his voice holding secret pain of some sort.

"Does he have a fake or a really one?" Kagome questioned quietly.

"Oh, its defiantly NOT a fake one Shadow. And I don't think that he has the real one...We have to look into it." Ed said, bringing his eyes over the Mustang. He took the hint and stood up.

"We came over here to warn both u and your brother of the assassin." Being the Colonel you had to watch many things dealing with body language and he had to wonder why she stiffened when he mentioned her brother. "We must be on our way now. Lets go FullMetal." he said. He placed his hat back on and let Kagome lead him to the door and out by the God tree. "Is there something wrong, Kagome?"

When he said her name she knew that he was not the Colonel but only a very close friend. She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned again the bark. "Yes but, I'm not sure I can tell you, Mustang. Cuz the truth is I'm scared."

That had him, Ed, Armstrong, and Al all on alert. She was rarely ever afraid and if she was, it always had something to do with her family. "What's wrong?" Ed asked, concern coloring his voice and he would have held her in a comforting embrace but he knew his limits now, and she was the off-limits ever since Sesshomaru started getting possessive.

She sighed again, and told them straight out. "Souta's been abusing me, though he only started today, he's hit me once, otherwise it was just verbal abuse and the constant threats of going to hit me. This hasn't started since he began dating Kikyo." She kept her eyes closed, and let the silence fall between them.

"I'll find out what her background is and send it to you by...some other way than mail, okay Kagome?" Mustang asked. "Because obviously it's her doing the controlling. We all know that Souta would never hurt you in any way shape, or form. We were all warned of it when you and him became state alchemists."

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me Mustang!" Kagome said, her voice laden with happiness and gratitude. She hugged them all good bye, giving a hand shake to Ed, even though she wanted to hug him. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in the kitchen to happen again. When they left, she gave one more sigh, thinking of what was to come of her when she walked back into that house and in to Souta's, Kikyo's or Sesshomaru's danger, each one having something to say to her. And so, she walked to wards the door, a particularly cool breeze dancing across her heated skin.

Not too far away a figure stood in the God tree and watched her walk away. 'Soon, Mistress. Soon, all will be explained as to why you're going through this pain and suffering but for now, I will watch over you and keep you safe when Sesshomaru-sama is not near.' It thought to itself before it faded into the shadows.

TBC...

**First off: I would love to say that I am sorry that I took forever to update! School has been gay and then I got grounded from the computer! But now you guys have a new chapter and I'd love to give thank to all of you who had reviewed me..I'm really effing tired to actually type them all down, but you all know who you are obviously!!! Thanks a bunch all you loyal reviewers!!! plz review again!!**

**Bis Spater!!**


	5. The One Question That Matters

**Souta's Best Friend**

**Disclaimer: I will admit it..I don't own Inuyasha nor FullMetal Alchemist but that doesn't mean that I can't..lets say..borrow them for a moment of two? Lol**

**Note: I'd like to say that I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I have been very busy and I'm trying to keep up! Lol anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

She heaved her shoulders up in a long suffering sigh before quietly opening the door and creeping around the living room towards the stairs to her sanctuary..which was blocked by Sesshomaru, to Kagome's dismay. She gulped when he looked at her through half lidded eyes, before she heard him say. "Where are you trying to get to Kagome?" His voice purring.

"Nowhere..Sesshomaru-sama..getting ready for tonight's events?" She tried to sound reassuring of herself at that but now she had to wonder: Did she want Sesshomaru to actually follow her up to her room to "talk"?..Though she doubted anything would happen between them. The kitchen thing shoved forward from the back of her mind and made her blush heavily, to the amusement of Sesshomaru. He stood up and extended his hand towards her, and when she hesitantly took it he lead them up to her room, opened the door and pushed her onto her bed.

"Now what are we going to do about the assassin among the State Alchemist?" She blinked once, twice, three times before she snapped out of her shocked state. 'That was not something that I had thought he was going to bring up.' She thought to herself.

When she saw that he was serious about it, Kagome straightened herself and sat up stiffly. She pulled out the pocket watch that had the insignia of the State Alchemist on it and gazed at it, the moonlight glinting off of it as she started talking. "To be honest, I'm not sure. But we will have to watch our backs. Hopefully Souta will continue his training to keep himself aware of his surroundings..though I doubt it. Maybe, you and I can go looking tonight and see if we can find any information on this person." She said more to herself than Sesshomaru, who was hovering over her slouched, thinking form.

'Should I ask her now? I want to protect her and she wouldn't let me if I don't explain something to her here and now. So, here goes everything.' He thought himself as he lowered himself to a kneeling position on the floor to get her to look at him. "Kagome, I want to protect you." She blinked at him like he's lost his mind and he fought to roll his eyes. "I want to ask you something." He said, glancing at the floor before berating himself and looking back into her curious face. He would not be a coward and ask while looking at everything else but her.

"Would you allow me to court you Kagome?" He asked before he held in a breath as he watched comprehension dawn on her face. He could here her heart beating wildly in her rapidly rising and falling chest. She looked like a fish out of water for a minute or two before she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Do you just want to court me to protect me..Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, keeping her eyes closed and hoping that he would say no. A few breathless minutes went by before she felt his hand under her tipped down chin and lift it up to so her eyes could met his, but she kept them screwed shut. He coaxed her to open them and when she looked into his gold eyes, she gasped. Some much emotion it that one stare. So many she couldn't name them.

"No." Was his simple answer before she gave him a brilliant smile and launched herself into his chest, mumbling 'yes' over and over again. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief when his arms wound around her waist before he tipped her back and could claim her lips there was a person in the shadows of the room and they cleared their throats to get their attention.

Sesshomaru's reaction was almost instantaneous. He pulled Kagome closer to him and his hand went to grip the hilt of his sword that wasn't there. The person chuckled before saying. "Do not worry. I am not here to harm anyone. But let me introduce myself." The person, a woman as they looked closer, walked into the moonlight and smiled. "My name is Amaya Black, and I am both your guardian, sent from the Kami to help you on your way." She said, her voice dark, yet soothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dark: And I'll just stop it there!**

**Kagome: Woah hey no, come on! I want to hear more.**

**Dark: Well than you'll have to wait until next time..and if you be nice I'll give you another make-out scene with Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome: (eyes light up) ooo I can't wait**

**Inuyasha: Oh hell no. Your not going anywhere near Sesshomaru wench!**

**Kagome: INUYASHA!! SIT!!----thud----I feel better now!**

**Dark: (sweat drops and clears throat) Riiight anyways please review and tell me that you think of this chappie okay? I'd type more but I have to get ready for German class! Bis Spater**


End file.
